The Extra Companion: Indigo League
by Firehell
Summary: The Re rewritten version Ash adventure in Kanto with his friends Misty,Brock and the mysterious Alex and don't forget Team Rocket. Will they capture any New Pokemon will Ash win the Indigo League only 1 way to find out. Pokeshipping Summary sucks
1. Chapter 1: The Journey begins

**ME: Hello everybody so I'm rewriting this story again because I messed up so much so yeah is the rules**

 **Ash and Friends will capture all Canon Pokemon and all those Pokemon will evolve if they did in the Anime only unless stated otherwise**

 **They will also capture other Pokemon**

 **The episodes will mostly follow the Anime and I will combine some of the episodes and add extra episodes**

 **Gym episodes will be guaranteed to be their own chapter so for example if Ash fought Brock then Misty straight away in the next episode I will still not combine them and this chapterwill be just 1**

 **Ash is smarter than his Anime self but still pretty much the same just smarter**

 **Alex: There will also be a lot more of me in this story because I'm Alex!**

 **Batman: That's my line!**

 **ME: I don't own Pokemon...Yet**

 **Human speech** " "  
 **Human thoughts** ( )  
 **Pokemon Speech " "**  
 **Pokemon Thoughts ( )**

 **I wanna be the very best**  
 **Like no one ever was**  
 **To catch them is my real test**  
 **To train them is my cause**

 **I will travel across the land**  
 **Searching far and wide**  
 **Teach pokemon to understand**  
 **The power that's inside**

 **Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all! It's you and me**  
 **I know it's my destiny,**  
 **Pokemon! Oh you're my best friend**  
 **In a world we must defend**  
 **Pokemon! A heart so true**  
 **Our courage will pull us through,**

 **You teach me and I'll teach you,**  
 **Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all**

 **Pokemon!**

 **Ash: Pokemon!, The Journey Begins!**

 **Pallet Town**

Welcome all to the World of Pokemon

This world is inhabited far and wide by creatures called Pokemon  
Pokemon are caught by people called Pokemon Trainers and are raised and treated as partners

To become a Pokemon Trainer on your 10th birthday you can get your Pokemon license and tomorrow the big day arrives for 4 Future Pokemon Trainers

 **Leaf's House**

A girl is seen reading a book about Grass Pokemon it is called "Everything you need to know about Grass Pokemon"

This girl is Leaf her goal is to become the greatest grass-type Pokemon Trainer

"Leaf dear it's time to go to bed" Her mother shouted from down stairs

"Ok Mom" Leaf shouted back

She changed into her PJ's and went to sleep

 **Alex's house**

A boy with Brown Spikey hair wearing a black shirt with a skull on it and jeans is lying down on his bed

This boy is Alex and...

"Stop! you can't tell everyone my secrets!" Alex shouted

Ok fine I'll stop

"Why father did you put me here again I have been through this to many times" Alex said to himself

"I'm never going to sleep I might as well do something" He said as he jumped out of bed

He went to his computer and started playing Pokemon Red Version

"I play Red Version instead of Blue or Yellow version because Red's front cover is a Charizard and I love Charizard" He explained

 **Gary's House**

Gary is throwing a party with all of his fans

"I'm the greatest Pokemon Trainer ever I'll be first so I don't have to sleep" He said

Gary was obnoxious and he thought he was better than everyone no wonder everyone hated him

 **Ash's house**

On the T.V. there is a Pokemon Battle between Gengar and Onix

"My name is Ash Ketchum and tomorrow I finally get my Pokemon License" Ash said determined, "I vow to catch all the Pokemon of the World and I'll be the greatest Pokemon master of All Times!"

"Ash Ketchum! It's 11:00 and you should be asleep!" Yelled his mother Delia

"But I'm to hyper I can't sleep" Ash said

"You don't want to be late do you" Delia said

"No" Ash said

"Goodnight Ash I love you" Delia said

"Night mom" Ash said

 **Ash's dream**

 **Bulbasaur**

 **It's perfect for beginners like me**

 **Then there's Squirtle**

 **Choose it or lose it**

But while Ash was sleeping he had broken his alarm clock

 **The Next Day**

Alex saw the sun come up and turned his computer off

"Darn it I was just about to beat my rival and become champion" Alex said angrily as he climbed out of his window

"I'm really not normal" He said as he kept talking to himself

 **Leaf's House**

Leaf had just finished eating breakfast and had taken her bicycle and started making her way to Professor Oak's lab

 **Professor Oak's Lab**

Alex walked in

"Hello Professor!" He shouted

"Alex it's good to see you come on I'll show you where the starters are" Professor Oak said

Leaf arrived

"Hello Professor!" She shouted

She then saw Alex

"Hello Alex" She said happily

Alex started blushing but hid it by looking away

"Hey Leaf" He said nervously

"Come on" Professor Oak said

"There are 3 starters on the table Charmander,Bulbasaur and Squirtle you may each pick 1" Professor Oak said

"Um Professor there are 4 of us what about Gary or Ash who ever gets here last?" Leaf asked

"If Gary doesn't get one I'll be happy" Alex said

"I have a spare Pokemon for whoever gets here last" Professor Oak said

"Ok then Ladies first" Alex said mockingly

"Oh what a gentleman" Leaf replied Mockingly," Anyway I choose Bulbasaur"

"I choose Charmander!" Alex shouted

"Here you go" Professor Oak said as he gave them their Pokemon

"And here is your Pokeballs and Pokedex" He said

They said thank you and left

 **Ash's Dream**

 **And then there's Charmander**

 **those say that's the best way to go**

He suddenly wakes up and realizes he is late

You see Ash running towards Professor Oak's lab still in his PJ's

"Bulbasaur,Squirtle,Charmander I don't care just save one for me!" He shouted

He ran and crashed into someone

"Watch it!" That person shouted

Ash heard that voice before

(Please don't be him) Ash begged

"Hey Ashy-boy" Gary said

"Gary!" Ash hissed

"You're to late I got the last Pokemon!" He said arrogantly

"I guess you have to watch as I become the greatest Pokemon Trainer Ever!" He shouted

"Gary! Gary! His our man If he can't do it no one can!" Shouted his cheerleaders

"Thank you all to my loyal fans!" Gary shouted as he jumped into his red fancy car and drove off

"That Gary" Ash said angrily

"Hello Ash" Professor Oak said

"Professor Oak!" Ash shouted startled

"Come inside" Professor Oak said

"But Gary took the last Pokemon" Ash said sadly

"No he didn't I always have an extra Pokemon or 2 just incase" Professor Oak said

Ash smiled happily he didn't have to wait until next year to become a Pokemon Trainer

 **Professor Oak's lab**

Professor Oak gave Ash a Pokeball

And Ash let the Pokemon out

 **"Now what"** Pikachu said

"A Pikachu!" Ash shouted happily,"It's the best of all"

"I'm just warning you though he doesn't like humans much so you will have your work cut out" Professor Oak said

"it's ok Pikachu and I are good pals" Ash said picking Pikachu up

 **"How dare you touch me!"** Pikachu yelled

He shocked Ash

"Ouch!" Ash yelled in pain

"Now take this your Pokedex and Pokeballs" Professor Oak said

"Thank you" Ash said as he touched the Pokedex making both him and Professor Oak get shocked

"Your Welcome!" Shouted Professor Oak in pain

 **"Hahaha"** laughed Pikachu

 **Outside**

Ash walked out but then his mom walked up to him

"Oh Ash I'm so proud of you you are finally fulfilling your dream,but I'm going to miss you so much" His mom said

She then started giving him lots of stuff and explaining what to do with it

"Bye Ash" She said

"Bye mom" Ash said

 **Open Field**

Ash is dragging Pikachu who refuses to follow him

"Pikachu don't you like me" Ash asked

 **"No"** Pikachu said

"I like you a lot" Ash said,"So why don't you get into your Pokeball"

 **"I hate it in there!"** Pikachu shouted

"You don't like it much in there do you?" Ash asked

"Ok then let's get rid of this and I'll get rid of these" He said as he threw the rope and his rubber gloves on the ground  
" **How does that help anything?"** Pikachu asked  
"Still not enough?" Ash asked

" **Help me!"** Shouted a Rattata

A bunch of Spearows were taking it

"We have to help that Rattata Pikachu whatever you do don't Thunder..." Ask was saying

Pikachu!

"I said don't use Thundershock" Ash said confused

The Thundershock shocked the Spearow but also the Rattata

The Spearow flew off and Ash ran up to the injured Rattata

Rattata

"I'll help you but to keep you safe I have to capture you in my Pokeball" Ash said

Rattata

The Rattata touched Ash's Pokeball and was captured

"I wonder what set those Spearow off" Ash wondered as he was running

 **Earlier that day**

Alex was walking down the path with his Charmander and his newley caught Eevee walking next to him when he heard something

 **"Intruder!" Shouted a Spearow**

He started pecking Alex

"Charmander use Ember!" Shouted Alex

The Ember burnt the spearow but also Alex

The Spearow started crying and flew off

"Let's get out of here before it comes back" Alex said

 **"Why?"** Asked Charmander

"Because it will come back with friends and probably attack anyone or anypokemon that enters this area now" Alex said

He recalled his 2 Pokemon and disappeared

 **Back to present**

 **"There they are!** " Shouted a Spearow

Ash looked up to see 30 Spearow flying towards him

"Pikachu!, Run!" Shouted Ash

Him and Pikachu started sprinting as fast as they can to try and escape the Spearow

"We might be able to outrun them" Ash said then he slid to a stop

He nearly ran off the ledge into a river

"That was close" He said

Then Pikachu ran into him and they both fell off the cliff

Ash grabbed Pikachu to make sure it was safe

And they landed in the water

(That was close now let's get out of here) Ash thought

Rarrrr!

A Gyarados was swimming right towards Ash

(A Gyarados!") Screamed Ash in his mind when all of a sudden he was yanked up

 **On Land**

A Girl was sitting on the riverbank fishing her name was Misty

"Hey I got a bite" She said excitedly as she stood up and started pulling it in

"This really is a big one" She said as she pulled it

"Aaaaaaah!" Shouted Ash as he was thrown threw the air and landed on the ground

"Aw, it's just a kid oh and a Pikachu" Misty said as she ran up to them

"Hey what happened" She asked

"Spearow" Ash said

He looked down at Pikachu then at his Pokeball

"I have to get to a Pokemon Centre" Ash said as he jumped up

Spearow!

Ash saw the Spearow flying towards them

"They're coming back!" He shouted as he jumped onto Misty's bike and started pedalling

"Hey that's my bike!" Misty shouted angrily

"I'll give it back someday!" He replied to her

She growled

Then the Spearow flew over her head

"Aaah!" She shouted as she fell down

 **Back to Ash**

The Spearow were close behind him as he pedalled as fast as he could protecting Pikachu who had hurt himself when he fell off the cliff

The Bike rode into a rock and it fell over knocking Ash and Pikachu off

"Pikachu get into the ball it's the only way to protect you" Ash said as he put Pikachu's Pokeball next to him

Ash stood up and looked at the Spearow

"Spearow do you know who I am I am Ash Ketchum from the Town of Pallet I'm going defeat and capture you all!" He shouted

The Spearow flew towards him

Pikachu ran up Ash's arm and jumped in the air he was then hit by a bolt of Lighting as he used Thundershock which knocked everyone including himself out

 **The Next Day**

Ash and Pikachu woke up lying on their sides

"We did it buddy" Ash said

"You know you're not that bad" Pikachu said

Then a Pokemon flew over the rainbow

"What's that" Ash asked as he took his Pokedex

 **Data unknown their are still species of Pokemon to be discovered**

"Wow an unknown Pokemon" Ash said

He then started making his way to Viridian City carring Pikachu

End of Part 1

 **Who's that Pokemon:**

 **It's Pikachu**

 **Start of Part 2**

 **Viridian City**

"Attention citizens of Viridian City be on the look ouy for suspicious people I repeat..." Offer Jenny was saying when she saw Ash running up the road carrying Pikachu, "Speak of the devil"

She jumped infront of Ash

"Halt! What do you think you are doing with that Pokemon" She said

"It's my Pokemon! And it's hurt!" Ash shouted

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you were stealing it" Jenny said, "Just show me your ID and I'll take you to the Pokemon Centre"

"Sure" Ash replied as he gave her his Pokedex

 **I Am Dexter**

 **Pokedex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokemon Trainer Ash Ketchum**

 **If I am lost or stolen I cannot be replaced**

"That sorts that out hop in" She said as she jumped on her bike

They drove off leaving alot of smoke behind

"*Coughing* Hey what's the big idea!" Misty shouted holding her burnt bike

She starts running after them

 **Bush**

Someone is sitting in the bush with the Unknown Pokemon next to him

"So Ho-Oh I guess you were right he is the chosen one" this person said

"Aren't I always right Alex that's why your father trusts me with basically everything" Ho-Oh replied

"Please can we not mention my father" Alex said

"Be grateful his your father and not Mew" Ho-Oh said

"Mew the thought scares me that fake innocent face she is a control freak!" Alex shouted

"Sssh! Someone might hear us" Ho-Oh said, "I'm not supposed to be seen remember" Ho-Oh said

"Sorry" Alex apologised

"Come on you need to catch up with him" Ho-Oh said

"Ok" Alex said as he jumped up

"Goodluck" Ho-Oh said as she flew away

 **Pokemon Centre**

Ash was walking around upset when he heard something

"Hey I found you, you owe me anew bike" Misty said angrily

"I promise you I'll get you a new bike but" Ash said

"I don't want to hear your excuses I just want a new bike now" Misty said

"Relax Ash has always kept his promises" a voice said

"Alex! What are you doing here?" Ash asked

"I was waiting for you to catch up to me" Alex said calmly

"I thought you would be trying to beat Gary" Ash said

" Nah I decided to watch over you junior" Alex said

"Hey" Ash said angrily

"Relax you know Im just kidding so what Pokemon do you have?" Alex asked

"My starter is a Pikachu and I caught a Rattata" Ash said

"Cool mine's a Charmander and I caught a Eevee" Alex said

Nurse Joy then came out holding Ash's Pokeball and pushing Pikachu who was on a metal stretcher

"Your Pikachu will be ok it just needs to rest but your Rattata is perfectly fine" Nurse Joy said

Then all of a sudden the roof broke and smoke covered everything

"What the?" Ash asked

 **Jessie: Prepare for Trouble!**  
 **James: Make it Double!**  
 **Jessie: To protect the world from Devastation!**  
 **James: To unite all people within our Nation!**  
 **Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and Love!**  
 **James: To extend our reach to the stars Above!**  
 **Jessie!**  
 **James!**  
 **Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of Light!**  
 **James: Surrender now or prepare to Fight!**  
 **Meowth, That's Right!**  
 **Koffing!**  
 **Ekans!**

 **Ash: Who are you?**

 **Jessie: We are the infamous Team Rocket**  
 **James: We're here to steal all the valuable Pokemon**

 **Alex: Get Hold on**

"Get Pikachu out of here" Alex said ,"I'll handle them"

He grabbed his Pokeballs

As the others ran

"Pokeballs go!" Alex shouted

He then took his Pokedex and scanned Koffing,Meowth and Ekans

 **Koffing the Poison Gas Pokemon**

 **A Poison type Pokemon. Because it stores several kinds of toxic gases in its body, it is prone to exploding without warning. Koffing evolves into Weezing**  
 **This Koffing is Male**

 **Ekans the Snake Pokemon**

 **A Poison type Pokemon. It Moves silently and stealthily. Eats the eggs of birds, such as PIDGEY and SPEAROW, whole. Ekans evolves into Arbok**  
 **This Ekans is Female**

 **Meowth the Scratch Cat Pokemon**

 **A Normal Type Pokemon. Adores circular objects. Wanders the streets on a nightly basis to look for dropped loose change. Meowth evolves into Persian**  
 **This Meowth is Male**

"Ok Charmander use scratch on Ekans and Eevee use Tackle on Koffing" Alex said

"Koffing use Sludge on Eevee" James said

Eevee got shot in the eyes

Eevee!

"Eevee return" Alex said

"Ekans use Poison Sting on Charmander" Jessie said

The Poison Sting hit Charmander knocking him into Alex which knocked him into the wall breaking it

"Aah! Alex!" Ash shouted

"No mommy I don't want to become a legendary" Alex said confused

He then fainted

"Now hand over the Pokemon" Meowth said

"No Pokeball go!" Ash shouted as he threw a Pokeball he picked up off the ground

Pidgey

Ekans!  
Koffing!

Pidgey ran away frightened

"Um ok Pokeball go!" Ash shouted as he threw his Pokeball

" **Who am I going to fight now"** Rattata said

" **Look it's a rat** " Ekans said

 **"Hi** " Koffing said

 **"Oh hi do you know who I have to fight?"** Rattata asked

 **"Um us"** Koffing said

 **"Oh ok"** Rattata said

It then ran back to Ash

"Sorry Rattata" Ash said as he returned it

"Take Pikachu I'll take care of these guys" Misty said

She threw her Pokeball

Goldeen

Ash left

"Follow him!" Jessie shouted

Ash was pushing Pikachu when the wheel broke

Then all the Pikachus in the Centre jumped onto Pikachu and shocked Team Rocket except Meowth

Pikachu then stood up

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted

"Look's like I have to handle this myself" Meowth said

Pikachu!

Pikachu shocked Team Rocket

Koffing!

Koffing's gas caused an explosion

which sent Team Rocket blasting off

But also blew up the Pokemon Centre

 **The Next day**

Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny were talking to the Nurse Joy in Pewter City

"All the Pokeballs made it here safely" Nurse Joy said

"Thanks sis" Nurse Joy replied, "Ash,Misty,Alex and Pikachu are on there way to Pewter City"

"If they can make it through the Viridian Forest" She said scared

"Don't worry those 4 can take care of themselves just fine" Officer Jenny said

 **Viridian Forest**

Ash scanned Pikachu

 **Pikachu the Mouse Pokemon**

 **An Electric type Pokemon. When several of these POKéMON gather, their electricity could build and cause lightning storms. Pikachu evolves into Raichu by use of the Thunderstone**  
 **This Pikachu is Male**

He then scanned Rattata

 **Rattata the Mouse Pokemon**

 **A Normal Type Pokemon. Bites anything when it attacks. Small and very quick, it is a common sight in many places. Rattata evolves into Raticate**  
 **This Rattata is female**

"Hey Alex,Misty can I scan your Pokemon" Ash asked

"Sure" They replied

 **Charmander the Lizard Pokemon**

 **A Fire-type Pokemon. Obviously prefers hot places. When it rains, steam is said to spout from the tip of its tail. Charmander evolves into Charmeleon**  
 **This Charmander is male**

 **Eevee the Evolution Pokemon**

 **A Normal-Type Pokemon. Its genetic code is irregular. It may mutate if it is exposed to radiation from element STONEs. Eevee evolves into Flareon by use of the Firestone, Vaporeon by use of the Waterstone or Jolteon by use of the Lightingstone**  
 **This Eevee is female**

 **Goldeen the Goldfish Pokemon**

 **A Water-Type Pokemon. Its tail fin billows like an elegant ballroom dress, giving it the nickname of the Water Queen. Goldeen evolves into Seaking**  
 **This Goldeen is female**

 **TBC**

 **ME: And that the end of the first chapter hope you enjoyed**

 **Alex: Read and Review for me the best**

 **Pokemon:**

 **Ash:**

 **Pikachu(Male)**  
 **Rattata(Female)**

 **Alex:**

 **Charmander(Male)**  
 **Eevee(Female)**

 **Misty:**

 **Goldeen(Female)**

 **Team Rocket:**

 **Koffing(Male)**  
 **Ekans(female)**  
 **Meowth(Male)**

 **ME: Do you know who's Pokedex entry this is**

 **Embodies toxic substances. It mixes the toxins with raw garbage to set off a chemical reaction that results in a terribly powerful poison gas. The higher the temperature, the more gas is concocted by this Pokémon.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Butterfree Chronicles

**ME: Hello everyone and welcome to the second chapter of the Re rewritten version of The Extra Companion: Indigo Lea**

 **Alex: Anyway so if you said Koffing you were right**

 **ME: Alex leave**

 **Alex: I'm the most powerful**

 **I Burn him**

 **ME: Anyway onto the story**

Human speech " "  
Human thoughts ( )  
 **Pokemon Speech " "**  
 **Pokemon Thoughts and Aura communication ( )**

 **Theme Song**

 **I wanna be the very best**  
 **Like no one ever was**  
 **To catch them is my real test**  
 **To train them is my cause**

 **I will travel across the land**  
 **Searching far and wide**  
 **Teach pokemon to understand**  
 **The power that's inside**

 **Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all! It's you and me**  
 **I know it's my destiny,**  
 **Pokemon! Oh you're my best friend**  
 **In a world we must defend**  
 **Pokemon! A heart so true**  
 **Our courage will pull us through,**

 **You teach me and I'll teach you,**  
 **Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all**

 **Pokemon!**

 **Misty: The Butterfree Chronicles!**

 **Viridian Forest**

Ash,Misty and Alex were walking in the forest when they heard a noise

"Aaaaaah!" Misty shouted and she grabbed onto Ash

"What's wrong?" He asked

She pointed to something

"A Pokemon" Ash said happily and he pulled out his Pokedex

 **Caterpie the Worm Pokemon**

 **A Bug Type. Its short feet are tipped with suction pads that enable it to tirelessly climb slopes and walls.**

 **Caterpie evolves into Metapod**  
 **This Caterpie is Male**

"Alright Pikachu go!" Ash shouted

He turned around to see Pikachu sleeping

"Pikachu" Ash growled, "Fine then Rattata go!" Ash shouted as he threw his Pokeball

Rattata

"Rattata use Tackle on Caterpie" Ash said

Rattata started running towards him but Caterpie used Stringshot to stop him

"Darn it Rattata bite through the string then use Quick Attack" Ash said

 **"I hate string"** Rattata said as he bit the string

He then started running towards Caterpie faster than before and hit Caterpie knocking him down

"Alright Pokeball go!" Ash shouted as he threw his Pokeball

it hit Caterpie and sucked him in

 ***Wiggle* *Wiggle* *Wiggle* *Ping***

"Alright I caught a Caterpie!" Ash shouted as he did his pose

" **Alright" Pikachu said doing the same pose**

 **"Weren't you sleeping?" Rattata asked**

 **"Anything is possible in the Anime world" Pikachu said**

"Rattata return well down" Ash said

"Pokeball go!" Ash shouted as he threw his Pokeball releasing Caterpie

"Hi Caterpie climb onto my shoulder" Ash said

Caterpie sees Misty and runs towards her

"Aah! Get it away from me Bugs are 1 of the 3 most disgusting things in the world!" Misty shouted

"Besides you what are the other disgusting things?" Ash asked

"Very funny," Misty said,"Carrots!,Peppers! and Bugs!"

"I like Bugs,Carrots and Peppers" Ash said

"I hate Peppers" Alex said

"Alex!" Misty and Ash shouted

"We forgot you were here" Misty said

"Come on" Alex said as he started walking away

"Are you coming Misty?" Ash asked

"Fine" She said as she started walking after him

A few minutes later

Ash,Alex and Misty were walking down a path when they heard a Pokemon

Pi Pi

"A Pidgeotto" Ash said as he pulled out his Pokedex

 **Pidgeotto the Bird Pokemon**

 **A Normal/Flying type. Very protective of its sprawling territorial area, this POKéMON will fiercely peck at any intruder.**

 **Pidgeotto evolves from Pidgey and evolves into Pidgeot**

 **This Pidgeotto is Female**

"I'm going to catch it Pikachu go!" Ash shouted

" **Alright let's do this"** Pikachu said

Pidgeotto started pecking Pikachu

"Pikachu use Thundershock" Ash said

Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuu!

The Thundershock struck Pidgeotto knocking her out

"Pokeball go!" Ash shouted

The Pokeball sucked Pidgeotto in

 ***wiggle *wiggle *wiggle *ping**

"Alright I caught a Pidgeotto" Ash said doing his pose

 **"Alright"** Pikachu said

"Let's make camp here it's getting late" Ash said

"Ok" Alex said

"As long as no bugs come along" Misty said

"Relax I'll have Pikachu and Pidgeotto on guard" Ash said

That night

Pikachu and Pidgeotto are sitting on a tree stump talking

 **"So after that I evolved and beat up my ex-boyfriend"** Pidgeotto said

 **Interesting story"** Pikachu said

 **"So what about you?"** Pidgeotto asked

 **"Nothing much about me I used to be a rebel that lived in this forest 1 day I accidently left the forest and Professor Oak caught me"** Pikachu said

 **"Who's Professor Oak?"** Caterpie asked

 **"Hey Caterpie where did you come from?"** Pikachu asked

 **"I let him out"** Rattata said

 **"How did you get out?"** Asked Pidgeotto

 **"I let myself out"** Rattata answered

 **"So Caterpie what is your dream?"** asked Rattata

Caterpie looks up at the moon

 **"I dream of evolving into a Butterfree then I can fly in the air"** Caterpie answered

" **That's a great dream"** Rattata said

Caterpie looks at Misty

 **"Maybe then Misty will like me"** Caterpie says sadly

" **Don't be said Caterpie"** Pikachu said as he patted Caterpie on the head

 **The Next Morning**

Misty is sleeping when she opens her eyes she sees Caterpie right infront of her face

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She shouts

Ash jumps up

"What's wrong!" Ash shouts

"Keep that disgusting bug away from me!" She shouts

 **"I'm disgusting!"** Caterpie shouts

He looks down sadly and goes back inside his pokeball

"Misty you apologise to Caterpie right now,Pokemon have feelings to" Ash says angrily

Misty looks guilty and is about to say something when all of a sudden they hear something

"We meet again" a voice says

"It's them again" Alex said appearing out of nowhere

 **Jessie: Prepare for Trouble!**  
 **James: Make it Double!**  
 **Jessie: To protect the world from Devastation!**  
 **James: To unite all people within our Nation!**  
 **Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and Love!**  
 **James: To extend our reach to the stars Above!**  
 **Jessie!**  
 **James!**  
 **Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of Light!**  
 **James: Surrender now or prepare to Fight!**  
 **Meowth, That's Right!**  
 **Koffing!**  
 **Ekans!**

"What do you want now" Ash said

"Quiet boy we are here to steal your Pikachu" Jessie said

"No this is my Pikachu go catch your own" Ash said annoyed

"We only want that Pikachu" Jessie said

"Yes it will be a great gift for our boss" James said

Meowth jumps onto their faces and starts scrathing them

"Why don't you just tell them our whole plan!" Meowth shouted

They fall down

"Your Pikachu is very rare it's power exceeds it's evolutionary form" Meowth said when all of a sudden Jessie and James started stomping on him

"Now you're telling them our entire plan" Jessie said angrily

"Shut up Meowth!" James shouted

"They're weird right" Alex said

They stop beating each other up and glare at the twerps

"Ekans go!" Jessie shouted  
"Go Koffing! use Sludge Attack on Pikachu's eyes!" James shouted

Koffing!

 **"Ahh! I'm blind"** Pikachu said

"Pidgeotto get them" Ash said

"Koffing use Sludge attack again on Pidgeotto" James shouted

The Sludge hit Pidgeotto and knocked her against a tree

"Pidgeotto!" Ash shouted

He looked at Team Rocket then at Misty

He handed Pikachu to Misty

"Misty whatever you do don't let them get Pikachu" Ash said

"Ok" Misty said

"Rattata I choose you!" Ash shouted

"Charmander go!" Alex shouted

"Ekans use Poison Sting on that Rattata"

"Koffing use Sludge Attack"

"Rattata use Quick attack to dodge and then bite Ekans"

"Charmander dodge and use Ember on Ekans"

Rattata was able to dodge the Poison Sting and bit Ekans on the head

Ekansssssss

"Ekans dodge that Ember and use Poison Sting on both of them"

Ekans was able to dodge the Ember and shot Poison Sting

"Koffing use Smokescreen so they can't dodge"

The Smokescreen covered everything but Alex used Aura Sight to see

"Charmander dodge to the right" Alex said

Charmander was able to dodge the Poison Sting but Rattata got hit

The Smoke cleared

"Rattata return" Ash said, "Go Caterpie"

 **"What now"** Caterpie said looking up at the Ekans and Koffing

 **"Ahhh! Snake!"** He shouted

"Ekans/Koffing use tackle attack!" Jesse/James said

"Ash recall Caterpie not even a bug deserves this!" Misty shouted

"Charmander use..." Alex was saying

"No Alex leave this to me" Ash said

Ekans and Koffing were getting closer to Caterpie

"Now Caterpie use String Shot!" Ash shouted

Caterpie shot String shot and wraped Ekans and Koffing up to look like they were mummies

 **"Come on"** Ekans said

 **"I can't move"** Koffing said happily

 **"Why are you always happy"** Ekans asked  
 **"I don't know"** Koffing replied happily

"Looks like I have to do this myself" Meowth said as he started walking towards Caterpie

"Caterpie string shot again" Ash said

"Ahh it's sticky" Meowth said as he was getting shot at with strings

Jessie and James grab their pokemon and Meowth

"It's time for Team Rocket to blast off again!" They shouted as they started running away

"We did it!" Ash shouted as he picked up Caterpie

"Nice job Caterpie" Ash said

"You to Charmander return" Alex said

"Nice job Ash" Misty said

"Thanks don't you think Misty you should congrulate Caterpie" Ash said

"Uhh" Misty said

"Come on just touch him on the head" Ash said

Misty started moving her hand towards Caterpie when all of a sudden he started evolving

"It's evolving" Ash said excitely

Metapod the Cocoon Pokemon

A Bug type Pokemon. it is vulnerable to attack while its shell is soft, exposing its weak and tender body

Metapod evolves from Caterpie and into Butterfree

This Metapod is male

"Awesome maybe it will keep on evolving!" Ash shouted

The Camera zooms towards Metapod's eye and inside you can see the moon and a Butterfree flying

"Let's go!" Ash shouted as he started running off

 **End of Part 1**

 **Who's that Pokemon:**

 **It's Butterfree**

 **Start of part 2**

 **Viridian Forest**

Ash,Misty and Alex are trying to make their way out of the forest when Misty asks screaming

"Buggggggggg!" Misty shouted

"What is it now" Ash said turning around

Misty points to the bug

"A Weedle!" Ash shouts as he takes out his Pokedex

 **Weedle the Hairy Bug Pokemon**  
 **A Bug/Poison type often found in forests, eating leaves. It has a sharp venomous stinger on its head**  
 **Weedle evolves into Kakuna**  
 **This Weedle is male**

"Alright now I can catch a Weedle" Ash said happily

He looks down and sees it's gone

"Where did he go?" Ash asks

"Ahhhhh!, hurry up and catch it!" Misty shouts as she starts sprinting away  
You see the Weedle standing where she was

"Why do all the bug pokemon here like her?" Alex wondered

"Pidgeotto go!" Ash shouts

 **Meanwhile**

Misty is still running but eventually gets tired and stops

"I hate this forest!" She shouts angrily

She hears a noise behind her

"Ha!" shouts someone and a samurai jumps out from behind the trees and shoves his sword infront of her face

"Ahhhhh!" Misty shouts

"Are you a Pokemon Trainer from Pallet Town?" The Samurai asks

'No, that's not me" Misty answers scardely

"Then my search continues,I advice you from further screaming unless you want to atract a horde of Beedrill" Samurai says as he starts walking away

"What a weird kid I wonder why he was looking for a kid from Pall..." Misty said when suddenly it hit her

"Ash!" She shouts as she starts running back

 **Back to Ash and Alex**

"Ok Pidgeotto now use tackle" Ash said

Pidgeotto used tackle to knock the Weedle against a tree

"Thanks Pidgeotto return" Ash said

"I'll do the rest" He said as he took out his pokeball

Samurai pulls out his sword and jumps from behind a tree

Alex threw his bat and it hit Samurai on the head knocking him down

"Ash!" Misty shouted as she got back

He turned around to see Samurai lying on the floor holding his hands to his face

"Are you ok?" Ash asked as he helped him up

"I'm fine something just hit me" Samurai answered

He looked towards Alex who was hiding his bat behind his back whistling

"Are you a Pokemon trainer from Pallet Town?" Samurai asked

"Yeah but I'm kinda busy" Ash answered

"I challenge you to a battle" Samurai said

"O... I forgot about Weedle!" Ash shouted as he turned around and saw the Weedle slithering towards a tree

"Pokeball go!" Ash shouted

The Pokeball missed Weedle and hit the tree

"Oh man" Ash said upsettlingy,"That Weedle only got away because you messed me up"

"Don't blame me" Samurai said

"It's not my fault you distracted me" Ash said angrily

"Hold on I'm also a Pokemon Trainer from Pallet and I want to battle you first" Alex said

"Ok then I want revenge anyway for that blow to the head" Samurai said

"This will be a one on one Pokemon battle" Samurai said," And I choose Scyther"

"Fine with me I choose you Charmander!" Alex shouted

 **Alex took out his Pokedex**

 **Scyther the Mantis Pokemon**

 **A Bug/flying type. With ninja-like agility and speed, it can create the illusion that there is more than one.**

 **Scyther does not have any known evolution forms**

 **This Scyther is male**

Alex smiled

"Scyther use Quick attack!" Samurai shouted

Scyther started flying towards Charmander

"Why isn't he doing anything?" Misty asked

Ash looked at Alex and saw him smiling mischeavouly

"His up to something" Ash said

When Scyther was about to hit Charmander he dodged and scratched Scyther's face

"How did Charmander know to do that without being ordered" Misty asked shocked

 **(Charmander use Ember) Alex told Charmander**

 **(Ok Alex) Charmander replied**

Charmander used Ember and hit Scyther in the face

"Alright Charmander!" Alex shouted

"He is ordering him" Ash said

"What" Misty said confused

"His using Aura" Ash said

"What's Aura?" Misty asked

"I'll explain later" Ash said, "It's nearly my turn"

 **(Alright Charmander now to finish this use Ember again) Alex said**

Charmander used Ember but Scyther was able to dodge

"Darn it" Alex said

"Scyther use Quick Attack again!" Samurai shouted

"Charmander try to stop him by using Ember!" Alex shouted

Charmander kept on missing

"Come on Charmander we can't lose use Ember again" Alex said more paniced

Scyther was getting close when Charmander hit him in the face with Ember

Scyther!

Scyther fainted

"Alright Charmander well done return" Alex said

"Return Scyther" Samurai said

"My turn" Ash said as he walked forward

Ash took out his three other Pokemon and threw them

Rattata,Metapod and Pidgeotto came out

"What are you doing?" Alex asked

 **"He called us out to cheer for him"** Pidgeotto said then fell asleep

"Pidgeotto return" Ash said returning her

"Ok Pikachu you're up" Ash said

 **"Alright!"** Pikachu shouted

"I choose you Pinsir!" Samurai shouted

Ash took out his Pokedex

 **Pinsir the Stag Beetle Pokémon**

 **A Bug type Pokemon. If it fails to crush the victim in its pincers, it will swing it around and toss it hard**

 **Pinsir does not evolve**  
 **This Pinsir is male**

"Ok Pikachu use Thundershock!" Ash shouted

"Pinsir dodge and use Vice Grip" Samurai shouted

Pinsir ran towards Pikachu

"Dodge!" Ash shouted

Pikachu dodged

"Now use..." Ash was saying when they heard buzzing

"What's that?" Alex asked

"A swarm of Beedrill" Ash said

Ash took out his Pokedex

 **Beedrill the Poison Bee Pokémon**

 **A Bug/Poison type. Flies at high speed and attacks using its large venomous stingers on its forelegs and tail.**

 **Beedrill evolves from Kahuna**

 **This Beedrill is Female**

"That Weedle you let escape has informed the rest of it's swarm" Samurai said as he returned Pinsir," Goodday"

Samurai ran away

"Rattata,Metapod re..." Ash said when a Beedrill grabbed Metapod and flew away

"Metapod!,I'm coming" Ash shouted as he started running in the direction the Beedrill flew

Alex looked to see what all the commotion was about when the Beedrill Ash scanned flew towards him, He jumped out of the way and shot an Aura sphere at her

It hit the Beedrill in the face knocking her out

Alex took out his Pokeball and dropped it ontop of the Beedrill

 ***wiggle* *wiggle* *wiggle* *ping***

"Alright" Alex said as he picked up the Pokeball

He then ran in the direction he saw Ash running when Misty and Samurai arrived undercover a net

"Guys where's Ash?" Alex asked

 **Somewhere**

Ash was running looking for Metapod when he heard a familar laugh

 **Jessie: Prepare for Trouble!**

 **James: Make it Double!**

 **Jessie: To protect the world from Devastion!**

 **James: To unite all people's withing out Nation!**

 **Ash: Be quiet before you wake up the Beedrills**

 **Jessie: Never interrupt the Team Rocket motto**

 **Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and Love!**  
 **James: To extend our reach to the stars Above!**  
 **Jessie!**  
 **James!**

 **Ash: But the Beedrill**

 **Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of Light!**

 **James: Surrender now or prepare to Fight!**

 **Fireworks go off**

 **Meowth that's Right!**

The Beedrill wake up and start flying towards Ash and Team Rocket

Ash starts running towards the Beedrill

"If I can get past the Beedrill maybe they will dive upon Team Rocket" Ash said

He was able to dodge all the Beedrill and kept on running towards their tree

"Let's use the tank Jessie" James said

They lifted up the tank to see the Weedle were eating it

"They're eating the tank!" Meowth shouted

"We made it out of paper to reduce the weight" James said

"Who knew" Jessie said

"Numbskulls!" Meowth shouted

The Beedrill started stinging them

"Ow!,Ow!, Ouch!, Meowth!" They shouted

 **Back to Ash**

"There you are Metapod,sorry for leaving you here I didn't mean to abandon you" Ash apologised to Metapod," But we have to get out of here"

Metapod

"Do you forgive me?" Ash asked

Metapod

"That's great now let's go" Ash said

He picked up Metapod and started sprinting when he tripped on a tree root and dropped Metapod

"Ouch!" Ash shouted

Buzzzzz!

Ash looked up to see a Beedrill flying towards him

Samurai,Misty,Pikachu and Alex then arrived

"Ash!" Misty shouted

"Look out for the twin needle attack!" Samurai shouted

Metapod saw the Beedrill flying towards Ash and used Harden, He then jumped in front of Ash

Beedrill hit Metapod's shell and then flew away but cut Metapod open

"Metapod are you ok?" Ash asked concerned

Then Metapod started glowing

"It's evolving" Ash said

A Butterfree appeared out of the Metapod shell

"A Butterfree" Ash said

"Aww it's so beautiful" Misty said

"Congratulations Butterfree" Pikachu said

Ash took out his Pokedex

 **Butterfree the Butterfly Pokémon**

 **A Bug/Flying type. In battle, it flaps its wings at high speed to release highly toxic dust into the air.**

 **Butterfree evolves from Metapod**

 **This Butterfree is Male**

"Are you ready Butterfree?" Ash asked

Freeee

"Alright use your sleep powder!" Ash shouted

Butterfree flew around putting all the Beedrill and Team Rocket to sleep

"Alright! Nice job Butterfree!" Ash shouted

 **Later**

Ash,Alex,Samurai,Misty and Pikachu were standing on a path

"Follow this path it will take you out of Viridian forest" Samurai said

"Yes!" Misty shouted, "Thanks Samurai"

"Hey Samurai We never got to finish our battle" Ash said

"No need compared to you I am a novice" Samurai said

"I hope we battle again 1 day" Ash said

"We too, goodbye my friends" Samurai said

"Goodbye Samurai" They said as they started walking down the path

 **Later**

"Hey Ash" Misty said

"Yeah Misty?" Ash asked

"You still need to tell me what Aura is" Misty reminded him

"Oh yeah...uh Misty look behind you" Ash said

Misty turned around to see a Beedrill

"Ahhhh!" She shouted as she started running away

Alex was laughing

"Nice job Beedrill return" Alex said

 **TBC**

 **ME: And that's the end sorry it took so long but I have been busy anyway next chapter is a gym battle,anyway R &R and see you next time**

 **Alex: I'm Batman!**

 **ME: Shut up!**

 **Pokemon:**

 **Ash:**

 **Pikachu(Male)**  
 **Rattata(Female)**  
 **Butterfree(Male)**  
 **Pidgeotto(Female)**

 **Alex:**

 **Charmander(Male)**  
 **Eevee(Female)**  
 **Beedrill(Female)**

 **Misty:**

 **Goldeen(Female)**

 **Team Rocket:**

 **Koffing(Male)**  
 **Ekans(female)**  
 **Meowth(Male)**


	3. Chapter 3: Showdown in Pewter City

**Me: Welcome to the first gym battle**

 **Alex: Guess what I'm...**

 **ME: No spoiling!**

 **I hit Alex on the head with a vase**

 **ME: Here are the ages of the main characters since I forgot to do that**

 **Ash-10**  
 **Misty-11**  
 **Alex-10**  
 **Brock-13**  
 **Jessie-17**  
 **James-17**

 **ME: Anyway onto the story**

Human speech " "  
Human thoughts ( )  
 **Pokemon Speech " "**  
 **Pokemon Thoughts ( )**

 **Theme Song**

 **I wanna be the very best**  
 **Like no one ever was**  
 **To catch them is my real test**  
 **To train them is my cause**

 **I will travel across the land**  
 **Searching far and wide**  
 **Teach pokemon to understand**  
 **The power that's inside**

 **Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all! It's you and me**  
 **I know it's my destiny,**  
 **Pokemon! Oh you're my best friend**  
 **In a world we must defend**  
 **Pokemon! A heart so true**  
 **Our courage will pull us through,**

 **You teach me and I'll teach you,**  
 **Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all**

 **Pokemon!**

 **Brock: Showdown! in Pewter City!**

 **Viridian Forest**

Jessie: Prepare for Trouble!

James: Make it Double!

Jessie&James: To protect the world from Devastion!,To unite all people's withing out Nation!

Jessie&James: To denounce the evils of truth and Love!,To extend our reach to the stars above

Jessie!

James!

Meowth!

"How come you 2 are always talking," Meowth said angrily,"And I'm stuck doing all the work!"

"There's not much time left" James said

"If they're heading to Pewter City they have to pass this way" Jessie said

"And we'll be ready" James said

"Let's finish the trap" Jessie said

"And we will cover it up so good they won't expect it to be a trap" Meowth said

 **A few moments later**

"Ahhhhh!,I don't remember where the trap is!" James shouts

They start looking for the trap and land up standing on their own trap

"Now where is...Ahhhhhh!" They shout as they fall into their hole

 **Outside Viridian Forest**

2 Weeks have passed since Ash and Alex started their Pokemon journey and our heroes have finally gotten out of Viridian Forest

"We made it!" Misty shouted

"Alright, I thought we were going to be stuck in that forest forever" Ash said sitting on a rock

"Pewter City is grey the colour of stone" Some guy says

"Who are you?" Ash asked

"The Name's Flint and you're sitting on some of my merchandise" Flint said

Ash jumps off

"Oh sorry,so you sell rocks" Ash said

"They're souvenairs you want some?" Flint asked

" No thanks the 3 if us are travelling trying to become Pokemon Trainers" Ash said

"There are only 2 of you" Flint said

"Huh" Ash said

"Where's Alex!" Misty shouted

"His always dissappears" Ash said annoyed

"Follow me I will take you to the Pokemon Centre" Flint said

 **Meanwhile**

 **Pewter Gym**

The Door bursts open

"Who's there?" Brock asked

"I'm Alex from Pallet Town and I'm here to challenge you" Alex said

"Do you know the rules?" Brock asked

"Yes" Alex said

"Ok let's begin" Brock said grabbing his pokeball

 **Meanwhile**

 **Restaurant**

"Ok so Brock's a rock type trainer and I don't have any Pokemon Strong against them so I have to come up with a good stradegy" Ash said

"Are you going to challenge Brock today?" Misty asked

"No I'm going to wait until tomorrow to challenge him" Ash answered

"Ok then Ash do you want to borrow my water pokemon?" Misty asked

"No thanks I want to win this battle using my Pokemon" Ash said

"Oh ok" Misty said

 **Meanwhile**

 **Back at Pewter Gym**

"Ok Eevee finish it off using Hidden Power!" Alex shouted

Eevee ran towards Onix and used Hidden Power knocking Onix out

"Onix return" Brock said

He took a Boulder Badge and walked towards Alex

"Congratulations here is the boulder badge" Brock said shaking Alex's hand  
Alex then took the badge

"Thanks Brock,my friend Ash is coming here tomorrow" Alex said

"I'll be ready" Brock said

 **The Next Day**

Ash and Pikachu walked towards the gym doors

"Ok are you ready Pikachu?" Ash asked

 **"Oh yeah!"** Pikachu shouted

"Let's do this" Ash shouted excitedly

 **Pewter Gym**

Ash saw a statue and went over to it

 **Winners**

 **Leaf**

 **Gary**

 **Alex**

"So this is where he went yesterday" Ash said

 **"Where do you think he went?"** Pikachu asked

"I don't know" Ash said

 **"Wait you understood me"** Pikachu said confused

"I understood you" Ash said

 **"Come on! Now I can't mock you in front of your face!"** Pikachu shouted

"Hey that hurt" Ash said

 **"Come on let's do this"** Pikachu said

"Hello! I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and I've come to challenge the gym leader!" Ash shouted

"So you're Ash" Brock said

Ash turned around and saw Brock sitting on a rock

"How do you know me?" Ash asked

"How long have you had that Pikachu?" Brock asked ignoring Ash's question

"About 2 weeks" Ash said

"Your Pikachu is in his cutest stage" Brock said

 **"Thank you"** Pikachu said

"He can't win" Brock said

 **"Hey!"** Pikachu shouted

"Worry about your pokemon and I'll worry about mine!" Ash shouted angrily

Brock stood up

"You might want to step back alot" Brock said

All of a sudden the battle stage started coming from the sides and Ash and Pikachu had to run before they were squashed

"That was close" Ash said

"This will be a 2 on 2 Pokemon Battle" Brock said

"Alright I choose Pikachu!" Ash shouted

"I choose Onix!" Brock shouted as he threw his pokeball

Rarrgh!

Ash pulled out his pokedex

 **Onix the Rock Snake Pokemon**

 **A Rock/Ground type. As it grows, the stone portions of its body harden to become similar to a diamond, but colored black.**

 **Onix does not evolve**

 **This Onix is Male**

"My Pikachu will crush that Snake" Ash said

Pikachu!

Pikachu ran towards Ash and grabbed 1 of his pokeballs

 **"Please stick to the plan Ash"** Pikachu said

"This is your fight Pikachu not Pidgeotto's" Ash said ,"Now use Thundershock!"

Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Pikachu use Thundershock on Onix but it didn't do any damage

"Such a weak electric attack won't hurt Onix" Brock said

"Pikachu use Quick Attack!" Ash shouted

Pikachu started running towards Onix

"Onix use Bind!" Brock shouted

Onix grabbed Pikachu with his tail and started squeezing him

 **"Ouch! Stop Please ouch!"** Pikachu screamed

"Return!" Ash shouted trying to return Pikachu but Onix was in the way of the beam

 **"Please stop!"** Pikachu shouted

"Stop I forfeit!" Ash shouted

"Onix return" Brock said

 **Outside the gym**

"Are you ok Pikachu?" Ash asked

" **I'm fine I've just become frightened of giant rock snake monsters and will probably dream of this"** Pikachu said

"I'm sorry" Ash said

 **"What happened to your plan?"** Pikachu asked

"I'm sorry I got so frustrated I couldn't concentrate properly" Ash answered

"Hey kid" Flint said

"Hey Flint" Ash said sadly

"Don't worry everybody loses sometimes" Flint said

"Yeah but I didn't just lose I stunk" Ash said, "I could never beat Brock"

"Brock's talents could take him much further than being the local gym leader" Flint said

"What do you mean?" Ash asked

"Come with me I want to show you something" Flint said

 **Outside Brock's house**

Ash and Flint are peaking through the window watching as Brock took care of his brothers and sisters

"I never thought of Brock like that" Ash said

"Brock has 9 younger brothers and sisters to take care of so he can never leave Pewter city" Flint said

"What about his parents?" Ash asked

"Brock's good for nothing father left his family a few years ago to become a Pokemon Trainer they never heard from him again"

"His mom left to study Astrological(sorry if I got the spelling wrong) signs so Brock's all that his little brothers and sisters have" Flint said

"Please no more sad stories or next time I face Brock I might not have the heart to beat him" Ash said

"I thought you said you could never beat Brock?" Flint said confused

"Well I changed my mind if I could power up Pikachu enough we will be able to win" Ash said determent

"I have an idea" Flint said

 **The Hydroelectric Plant**

"This is a Hydroelectric plant the river turns the wheel and makes electricity if you could hook Pikachu up to it you might be able to give him a power boost" Flint said

"Thanks Flint" Ash said

"Of course now the river is dry" Flint said

Ash and Pikachu fell over anime style

"Why did we even come here!" Ash shouted

"I have another idea"

 **Later**

Flint has taped wire to Pikachu's cheeks

"Pikachu is all hooked up Ash" Flint said

"Alright let's do this" Ash said as he started powering the windmill by foot

"Hey Ash don't you think you could just ask me for help instead of going through with this crazy plan of your's" Misty said

"No I'll win without your help" Ash said

"Stubborn" Misty said as she started walking away

"Ash you need to go faster otherwise this will take forever" Flint said

All of a sudden the metre filled up super fast

And Pikachu let out a Thunderbolt so powerful it lit up the entire lighthouse

 **"That was painful"** Pikachu said, **"But I think it worked"**

"I wonder what happened" Flint wondered as he walked outside to see Ash lying on the ground

"Hey kid what happened?" Flint asked

"I don't know I was walking on the windmill when I got mad that this was taking forever then the next thing I know I'm here" Ash answered

 **"It doesn't matter it worked"** Pikachu said

"I know I saw let's go beat Brock" Ash said

 **Who's that Pokemon**

 **It's Onix!**

 **The Next Day**

 **Pewter Gym**

"Brock I want a rematch!" Ash shouted

"Haven't you learnt your lesson your Pikachu can't win" Brock said

"We'll see about that" Ash said angrily

 **"Ash calm down remember what happened last time"** Pikachu said

"Right thanks Pikachu" Ash said

"As gym leader I have to accept every challenge so let's begin this is a 2 on 2 Pokemon Battle, I choose Geodude!" Brock shouted

Geodude!

Ash pulled out his Pokedex

 **Geodude the Rock Pokemon**

 **A Rock/Ground type Pokemon. Found in fields and mountains. Mistaking them for boulders, people often step or trip on them**

 **Geodude evolves into Graveler**

 **This Geodude is male**

"Ok then I choose Pikachu!" Ash shouted

"You can't beat me Geodude use Tackle" Brock said

"Pikachu dodge and use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted

Pikachu was able to dodge and used Thunderbolt on Geodude who fainted

"Nice 1 Pikachu" Misty said

"Geodude return" Brock said

"You trained your Pikachu pretty well but it won't beat my Onix" Brock said as he threw his pokeball

Rarrgh!

 **"Oh no not again"** Pikachu said

"You can do it Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted

The Attack didn't hurt Onix

"Onix use Bind!" Brock shouted

Onix grabbed Pikachu with his tail and started squeezing again

"Come on Pikachu we can get out of this use Thunderbolt" Ash was said

Pikachu used Thunderbolt on Onix Who didn't let go

"Onix stop" Brock said

"What are you doing Brock?" Ash asked

"Give up I really don't want to hurt your Pokemon" Brock said

All of a sudden the roof started burning and the sprinklers went off

 **"Water!"** Onix shouted

"Wait a minute water conducts electricity Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted

 **"Alright now it's my turn"** Pikachu said as he shot a Thunderbolt at Onix

Rarrgh!

Onix fell down

"Alright now finish it off with...I can't my conscious is holding me back I'm imagining Brock's little brothers and sisters stopping me from beating the 1 person they love" Ash said

"Um Ash I think you should open your eyes" Misty said

Ash opened his eyes to see the Brocklings holding onto Ash

"You leave Onix alone my brother worked hard to raise it you big bully" Tommy said

"Believe me kid I'm no bully" Ash said

"Stop it get off this is an official match and we're going to finish it" Brock said

"But Brock we know you love your pokemon so much" Cindy said

"That's why we can't watch Onix suffer from another attack" Timmy said

Ash then had a flash back

 **Flashback**

 **"Onix stop" Brock said**

 **Onix let go of Pikachu**

 **End of Flashback**

"Pikachu return I forfeit" Ash said

 **"Ok"** Pikachu said as he ran towards Ash

"What are you doing?" Brock asked

"Those sprinklers going off was an accident to win because of that wouldn't be fair next time we meet I'm going to beat you my way fair and square" Ash said as he walked out of the gym

"Just when he gets a lucky break he decides to be a nice guy to" Misty said

 **Outside**

"I'm sorry if I pushed you to hard Pikachu but I think you did a very good job" Ash said

 **"Thanks"** Pikachu said

"Hey Ash hold on!" Brock shouted as he ran up to them,"You forgot this"

He showed Ash the Boulder Badge

"A badge for defeating a gym leader but I didn't win I forfeited" Ash said

"Nah I lost to you you beat me in battle and in being kind to Pokemon" Brock said

"To tell you the truth I get more pleasure from raising pokemon than from making them battle, I don't care about becoming a great Pokemon Trainer I want to become the world's best Pokemon Breeder" Brock said, "But I can't leave here because I have to look after my brothers and sisters"

"Ash I want you to take this and fulfill my dream will you do that for me?" Brock asked

"I will" Ash said as he took the Boulder badge "And I'll do my best to deserve this too"

"Brock you go follow your own dreams" Flint said

"Flint!" Ash said

He then took off his beanie and fake beard

"My father" Brock said

"Wait you mean you're the good for nothing father who left home and never came back" Ash said shocked

"Yes I didn't become the great Pokemon Trainer I always wanted to be so I was to ashamed to go back my family," Flint said "But it's about time I started looking out for my family so Brock I want you to go fulfill your dream"

"First there are a few things I have to tell you" Brock said

"I understand after all these years I know how you must feel about me so I want you to get everything off your chest" Flint said

Brock took something from his pocket

"Here" He said

A teardrop appeared on Flint's forehead as he saw he was holding a needle and string

"Suzie always rips her dresses so you have to learn how to sew,and Timmy only eats cold spaghetti for breakfast,Tommy likes cornflakes for dinner" Brock was saying really fast

"Slow down I can't write that fast" Flint said

"Cindy sleep walks so you have to tie a bell around her wrist,the twins never want to take a bath so you have to..." Brock was saying

 **Later**

"So Ash I hope you don't mind me travelling with you" Brock said

"Of course not besides it's nice to have someone to talk to" Ash said

 **"Hey!"** Pikachu shouted

"What about that girl that keeps following you?" Brock asked as they looked at Misty

"I'm going to keep following you until you pay me back for my bike Ash Ketchum!" Misty shouted

"I know I know... wait aren't we forgeting something" Ash said

"Alex!" Ash and Misty shouted at the same time

"Don't worry I'm here" Alex said as he appeared from behind a tree

"Where were you?" Ash asked

"I had to take care of some business" Alex said, "Now let's go"

 **TBC**

 **ME: And that's that**

 **Alex: You skipped my gym battle**

 **ME: Yes I did, so Ash is now able to understand Pokemon,his slowly getting stronger but he won't be super powerful until about the Advanced/Diamond and Pearl series**

 **ME: Hopefully this story will last that long**

 **ME: Anyway that about wraps this chapter up please R &R**

 **Pokemon**

 **Ash:**

 **Pikachu(Male)**  
 **Rattata(Female)**  
 **Butterfree(Male)**  
 **Pidgeotto(Female)**

 **Alex:**

 **Charmander(Male)**  
 **Eevee(Female)**  
 **Beedrill(Female)**

 **Misty:**

 **Golden(Female)**

 **Brock:**

 **Onix(Male)**  
 **Geodude(Male)**

 **Team Rocket:**

 **Meowth(Male)**  
 **Koffing(Male)**  
 **Ekans(Female)**


End file.
